


Kiss Cam

by Nonbinaryweirdo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kiss cam, M/M, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryweirdo/pseuds/Nonbinaryweirdo
Summary: Zuko and Sokka have their first kiss because of a kiss cam.Based on this (https://betrothedzukka.tumblr.com/post/641407306855251968/someone-write-a-zukka-oneshot-about-them-at-some) tumblr post
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and came out of my mind in like 30 minutes. Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Construction criticism is also appreciated!

Sporting events were never really Zuko’s thing, but Sokka and Katara wanted to go and he was dragged along. So, there he was, sitting next to the guy he’s had a crush on for Agni knows how long. To be honest he zoned out most of the game, thinking about classes and other random stuff. ‘Like how Sokka looks with his hair down’ his brain supplied. He told it to shut up.

When there’s a break in the game Sokka and Katara both stand up and stretch for a minute, Zuko does the same, not wanting to be left out. 

“I miss playing this game as a little kid,” Katara says, absentmindedly picking at her nails.

“You only miss it because you would beat me every time,” Sokka complained. Suddenly there is some cheering. They all look up to see a kiss cam. “Oh, those are always interesting!” 

Katara just shakes her head. “Kiss cams are idiotic, forcing people to kiss for other’s entertainment is immature.” 

“You're just mad because Aang isn’t here, so you can’t kiss him if it lands on you!” Sokka says definitively. Katara blushes and hits his arm. Zuko observes the siblings, a small smile on his face, he really does love his friends.

After a few more rounds of cheering for the people kissing on the kiss cam Zuko thinks it’s almost time to go back to not paying attention to the sport, but the cam lands on Sokka and Katara.

Katara looks mortified and Sokka looks like he finds this incredibly funny. Instead of just kissing his sister on the cheek the blue eyed boy turns to Zuko, the campaign follows him. Zuko, who wasn’t paying attention, looks at Sokka in confusion. Sokka just points to the big screen, Zuko sees them on it and turns red. Sokka just laughed and quietly asks,

“Can I kiss you?” 

Zuko nods and Sokka kisses him. They can both hear the cheers and Katara’s mocking cooing, but neither of them care. It was almost like the rest of the stadium, the rest of the world isn’t there. Then they broke apart. The kiss cam was off and the announcements were saying that the game would resume in two minutes. 

“Wow,” Sokka whispered, still staring at Zuko as if he was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Yep,” Zuko whispered back, nodding his head slightly. “I need to,” he made a gauge gesture and group from his seat. Sokka looked a bit lost, but turned back to the field as Zuko retreated.

“Are you okay?” Katara asked as Sokka turned back to the game, which had started up again. 

“Yeah,” Katara knew he wasn’t, but his tone told her not to press.

———————————  
Zuko opened the bathroom door and sighed. He shouldn’t have ran away, but what else could he do? Thankfully he still had his phone, he pulled it out and texted Katara to tell her where he was. She texted back almost immediately.

If you want to leave the stadium that’s fine, just go to the cafe or the park across the street. We’ll find you once the game is over.

He was so glad Katara was understanding. 

‘Okay,’ his brain said. ‘I’m gonna go to the park and wait until the game is over, and while I’m waiting I can come up with something to say to Sokka.’ Perfect plan.

———————————

Sokka and Katara funneled out of the stadium with everyone else. Katara led them across the street and to the park where she knew Zuko was. She dumped Sokka on the bench where the scared boy had been thinking.

“I’m going to get the car,” she said and she dug through her purse. “Talk, please. I don’t want to sit in silence all the way home,” and with that she marched off towards the parking structure.

“I’m sorry for kissing you, I should have just kissed Katara’s cheek. It was stupid to put you on the spot,” Sokka rambled.

“I’m sorry for running off, but I did like the kiss.” 

“You did?” Sokka looked kind of hopeful.

“Yes. Can I kiss you again?”

“Please do,” Sokka grinned and it made butterflies in Zuko's stomach. They kissed for the second time and everything seemed right.

Katara honked the car horn, startling the love birds. When they looked up she had a small smile on her face.

“Come on! Aang said he’s getting mochi!” She yelled.

They smiled at each other and raced to the car.


End file.
